Barney
Barney & Friends is an American children's television series aimed at children aged 1 to 8, created by Sheryl Leach and produced by HIT Entertainment. Plot Barney, the purple dinosaur, and his young friends share adventures featuring songs, dances and games that make learning fun. Barney and his dino-pals, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff are joined by a cast of children. The series focuses on caring, sharing and learning. History on Sprout The show premiered on September 26, 2005, along with several other shows, to celebrate the launch of the Sprout network. Prior to that, they released it on Comcast On-Demand. Sprout aired episodes from seasons 4-8. On September 27, 2007, Season 1-3 episodes were added. On April 2, 2008, Season 9 episodes were added. On March 21, 2011, Season 10 episodes were added. On August 7, 2011, Season 1-6 episodes were removed from the channel. On October 3, 2011, Season 11 and 12 episodes were added. On May 21, 2012, Season 13 episodes were added. The show had a Sprout Diner snack, Barney's Purple Hummus Dip. The show has some movies such as Barney's Christmas Star and Barney's Night Before Christmas. They both aired on Sprout. On February 14, 2010, a 3-hour special called Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along aired. It was hosted by both Barney and Dorothy the Dinosaur from The Wiggles. It was screened again in 2011. Barney has had appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show. Barney appeared in the 2007 Thanksgiving special as well as the 2009 Valentine special. He also appeared on the show on August 17th and 18th, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week. He also appeared on the show on February 14, 2011. Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind. Riff has also appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show on March 31, 2011, in honor of Season 10 episodes of Barney & Friends on Sprout. It left the channel on September 26, 2015 along with all the other PBS shows. However, the show officially returned to television and aired on Universal Kids in a marathon after a 3 year hiatus from Sprout and a year after the rebranding in 2017. It aired from Monday to Friday from 10AM to 1PM, with episodes from seasons eight, eleven and tweleve. This happened on December 17, 2018. On January 1, 2019, Barney & Friends is aired on a regular time slot and episodes of season ten and thirteen are added. On February 14, 2019, Barney & Friends airs a marathon from 10AM to 3PM in honor of Valentine's Day, titled Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Valentine's Day Marathon. Beginning on February 9th, the network released a Valentine's Day Facebook themed profile frame filter of Barney. The filter lasted for a week. On February 18, 2019, In honor of a showing of How to Train Your Dragon on Universal Kids, the network hosted a marathon of Dragons and Dinosaurs featuring shows such as Dino Dan, The Land Before Time, and Barney & Friends. The Barney & Friends Marathon lasted from 6:30AM - 10AM and mainly consisted of season twelve episodes excluding "Glad to Be Me" / "Arts". On July 6, 2019, episodes of season seven and nine are added, alongside additional episodes of season eight. On September 9, 2019, more episodes from seasons 7 and 8 were added. Trivia *Airing for 10 years, having tons of promotions and airtime, countless appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show, and even returning to Universal Kids, Barney is one of Sprout's most profitable, popular, and longest-lasting shows. *The show possibly returned to Universal Kids because PBS lost the rights to Barney in 2016. *After the 20th century episodes (Seasons 1-6) were removed in 2011, no television stations have aired them since then. *Season 13 has the shortest time on Sprout (4 years). Gallery Dd.jpg 03sprout2-jumbo.jpg FD3D40BD-5C28-484F-B66F-2E66A30D7B77.jpeg Barney_a_lot_happens_when_you_sprout.png Sandy-w-barney.jpg|Barney with one of Sprout's CEOs, Sandy Wax Barneypromotingsprout.jpg|Barney promoting Sprout at a convention Barney_sprout_characters.png|Barney with Big Bird, Star, Caillou, Patty, Chica, Elmo, and Super Why 8693094_c8748aa840.jpg|Barney at the Sprout launch party Paris_hilton_chica_barney_cable_show_2011.jpg|Kendra Wilkinson, Paris Hilton Meet Sprout Characters at The Cable Show 2011 Barney_sprout_banner.png Riffsproutshow.png|Riff on the Sunny Side Up Show Sprout Party.JPG|Barney with Ernie and Bert, Kelly, Sean, Chica, and Nina Category:Shows Category:PBS-originated Category:American TV shows Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Shows with Celebrity actors